La Buena y La Mala
by Mirel Moon
Summary: No sabia que hacer,ni que decir solo una opción tenia una en el día y la otra en la noche. Por fa pasen y lean


**ACLARACIONES:**

Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a la gran autora NAOKO TAKEUSHI solo los uso para entretenimiento, tampoco la canción LA BUENA Y LA MALA (Dilema) que es de Tierra Sagrada, se aceptan críticas y consejos de todo, espero que les guste.

_**LA BUENA Y LA MALA**_

_**Por Mirel Moon**_

**En la mañana**

= ¿Por dios que me estaba ocurriendo? – Era el pensamiento Diamante quien veía a su tierna, inocente novia, como le gustaba todo de ella, desde su peinado en dos coletas, su color de pelo rubio, su cara con poco maquillaje, su vestido muy sencillo en rosa y sus zapatillas, se sentía orgulloso de presumirla con todo mundo, un pequeño jalón lo saco de sus pensamientos

=Diam, ¿me puedes comprar esto por favor? – decía Serena muy alegre con sus ojos de cachorrito.

= Lo que quieras hermosa – decía Diamante quien le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Luego de comprar, todos los caprichos de su adorable novia entraron al cine, muy contentos y abrazados.

**Me gusta tomarte la mano entrando al cine **

**Presumir tu belleza con lo natural de tu ser **

**Con tan poca pintura luces tu hermosura y con ella tu piel **

**De noche.**

= ¿Cómo les estaba haciendo esto?- Era el pensamiento de Diamante quien bailaba con su otra novia muy simpática y risueña, pero que podría decir si también le fascinaba todo de ella, desde su pelo verde, su maquillaje perfecto y ese vestido tan ceñido y corto que lo enloquecían, un pequeño jalón lo saco de sus pensamientos

=Príncipe vamos a un lugar más cómodo – decía Esmeralda con vos sexi y provocativa.

= Claro Esmeralda – contestaba un Diamante quien le daba un beso mientras le tocaba sus pechos con urgencia.

Y así los dos se fueron de bar, en el coche de Diamante rumbo a la casa de Esmeralda.

**Y de otra me encanta que pida la banda **

**Y que me de besos sabor a buchanan's **

**Que me tranquilice su falda cortita **

**Y su escote me incita a besar su boquita **

**Y mi mano perder dentro de su sostén **

**En la mañana**

= ¿Qué podría hacer? Era el pensamiento de Diamante, quien pasaba una mañana en el parque de diversiones con Serena, pero le gustaba hacer un feliz, viéndola como se comportaba como niña, pero también a él se le daba lo infantil.

= Diam ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?, me muero de abre – decía Serena con una hermosa sonrisa.

= Claro que si hermosa – contestaba Diamante mientras le tomaba el rostro con las dos manos y le daba un beso lento pero tierno.

Y así agarrándose de las manos, se fueron a una cafetería que estaba no muy lejos de aquí.

**No niego me encanta pintar sonrisas en tu rostro **

**Son hermosas las tardes de sushi o de tomar café **

**Y ni yo me explico la cursilería se me da también **

**En la noche.**

= ¿Cómo resolver la situación? Era el pensamientos de Diamante quien se encontraba con Esmeralda y sus amigos en una carrera de autos, pero se sentía bien que alguien tan sexi viniera a estos lares con el-

= Príncipe ¿Qué tal si usted y yo vamos a mi casa? Y seguimos a la fiesta hay – decía muy sensualmente Esmeralda.

= Claro que si querida = contestaba Diamante quien jalaba a Esmeralda y le daba un beso con pasión y deseo.

Y así los dos se fueron de aquí, muy pegaditos al auto de Diamante para dirigirse a la casa de Esmeralda, donde pasaron una noche llena de pasión.

**Pero en las parrandas la otra me encanta **

**Pues me sigue el rollo con mis camaradas **

**Bailando y pistiando en la madrugada **

**Y ya amaneciendo vamos a la cama **

**Y con sus uñas largas; aruña mi espalda **

**El dilema**

= Y tú ¿qué opinas Zafiro? ¿Con cuál me quedo? – preguntado muy angustiosamente Diamante a su hermano.

= No sé, qué decirte estas en un problema hermano – suspiraba Zafiro = Yo te sugiero que le hagas caso al corazón – decía sinceramente Zafiro

= Ese es el problema, mi corazón es compartido- gritaba Diamante quien se veía muy triste por su situación = Lo único que se me ocurre es seguir así, Serena en las mañanas y Esmeralda por las noches – decía más calmado Diamante

= Que, tú estás loco- decía muy alterado Zafiro = Has lo que quieras, pero después no me vengas con tus problemas – decía Zafiro quien se marchaba del despacho de Diamante.

**Es un dilema, es un problema lo sé y lo sostengo **

**Y no está en mis manos ser enamorado **

**Ser un poco cursi pero acelerado **

**Un ángel de día un demonio de noche **

**Y si hay que decidir… **

**Miren plebes no quiero ser sin vergüenza pero si hay que decir; lo legal… **

**Una en el día y la otra en la noche **

**En la mañana.**

= ¿Por qué me paso esto? Era el pensamiento de Diamante quien se encontraba en la playa con Serena jugando y haciendo castillos de arena

= Diam ¿me podrías poner un poco más de bloqueador solar?- sonreía Serena quien le pasaba la crema.

= Claro que si hermosa – contestaba Diamante mientras le ponía crema el cuerpo de Serena.

= Diam ¿después podemos hacer más castillos de arena? – preguntaba Serena sus ojos tiernos

= Claro hermosa- contestaba Diamante quien le daba un tierno beso en los labios de Serena.

Y así siguieron jugando y riendo en la playa.

**No niego me encanta pintar sonrisas en tu rostro **

**Son hermosas las tardes de sushi o de tomar café **

**Y ni yo me explico la cursilería se me da también **

**En la noche**

= ¿Cómo decirle si las dos me encantan? Eran los pensamientos de Diamante quien se encontraba en una discoteca bailando y bebiendo con Esmeralda.

= Príncipe ¿Por qué no vamos al segundo piso donde hay unos cuartos?- decía muy sensual Esmeralda quien le dio un beso fugas

= Es lo que quería escuchar de ti Esmeralda – contestaba Diamante mientras la tobaba de la cintura para darle un beso de pasión.

Y así los dos subieron por las escaleras agarrados de las manos que llegaban a unos cuartos donde pasarían otra noche de pasión.

**Pero en las parrandas la otra me encanta **

**Pues me sigue el rollo con mis camaradas **

**Bailando y pistiando en la madrugada **

**Y ya amaneciendo vamos a la cama **

**Y con sus uñas largas; aruña mi espalda **

**El dilema.**

= Y tú ¿qué opinas Rini? ¿Qué sugieras que hagas? – preguntaba Diamante a su hermana menor Rini.

= No lo sé hermano, yo digo que te que des con Serena – contestaba Rini = a parte me llevo bien con y siento que hacen muy buena química.

= No lo sé Rini, me encantan la dos – decía Diamante quien se cruzaba de brazos

= Hay hermanito, estas en un problema – suspiraba Rini = Pero espero que la decisión que tomes no te afecte – decía Rini quien se levantaba de la mesa mientras dejaba a su hermano pensando.

**Es un dilema, es un problema lo sé y lo sostengo **

**Y no está en mis manos ser enamorado **

**Ser un poco cursi pero acelerado **

**Un ángel de día un demonio de noche **

**Y si hay que decidir… **

**Miren plebes no quiero ser sin vergüenza pero si hay que decir; lo legal… **

**Una en el día y la otra en la noche**

Si era un problema y un dilema le encantaban las dos, no lo podía ocultar, pero mientras se decidiera tendría que seguir así, una de día y la otra en la noche.

Guay ese Diamante y sus indecisiones o no lo creen, pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

Perdón por no actualizar mis otras historias, no tengo escusa, pero solo les puedo decir que estoy trabajando muy duro para que salgan como tengo planeado.

Bueno espero opiniones, sugerencias y críticas.

Si quieren segunda parte díganme

Les mando un abraso un beso

**Mirel Moon**


End file.
